No Me Importa Lo Que Digan
by Daryaak
Summary: Malfoy tiene una hermana gemela. Ambos viven en la oscuridad de sus casas... pero ambos se enamoran de personas equivocadas... pero aún así, le hacen caso a su corazón... ¿qué pasará? DxHr... HPx¿?... Ginny.... Ron...
1. La Huída

hola a todos!!

como estan?? espero que bien...

aqui hay una historia de Draco y Hermione, una de mis parejas favoritas!!

espero que la disfruten...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**No Me Importa Lo Que Digan**_

Capítulo 1: La Huída

Él se encontraba en su cama, pensando en lo injusta que era su vida. Se secó las lágrimas que empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Todo por no pensar lo mismo que ellos¿no? Cuanto desearía poder irse de allí y no regresar nunca más¡o que se murieran! Pero no, todo le tenía que salir mal, todo. Golpeó el colchón con el puño, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le doliera más el cuerpo y el brazo de lo que le dolía. Se quedó en silencio, hasta que escuchó que se abría su puerta. Se hizo el dormido, tratando que ahogar sus sollozos. Escuchó cerrar la puerta y sintió que alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Draco? – dijo la voz insegura de una chica.

- Magda – dijo él en un susurro.

- Por Merlín, Draco¿por qué te lo hicieron? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico.

- Sólo porque les dije que no quería ser parte del grupo de ese estúpido chiflado – le respondió él en un susurro.

Magdalena sólo lo abrazó y él lloró en sus brazos, sin saber cómo salir de aquella oscuridad.

- Vamos a salir de aquí, Draco, lo vamos a hacer – le susurró ella.

Draco se separó de ella y la miró, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

- No sé qué haría sin ti, hermanita – le dijo él.

- Yo creo que nada – le dijo ella, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Draco sólo sonrió y la abrazó.

- Mañana vienen los Parkinson y los Zabini – le dijo ella.

- ¿Con Pansy y Blaise? – preguntó él con cierto temor.

- Lamentablemente sí – le contestó ella con fastidio – pero Draco, por favor recuerda actuar normalmente. Intenta decirle algo a los estúpidos que tenemos como padres. Diles que necesitas que te aclaren qué es lo que tienes que hacer si estás en aquel lugar. Luego di qué es lo que tienes que hacer para ser uno de ellos. Estoy segura que tienes que cometer un asesinato.

- ¿Y si me ponen la marca al tiro? – preguntó Draco con temor.

- No lo harán, tienen que ver si eres de fiar primero, si te atreves a hacer eso – respondió ella.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó él, sorprendido de toda la información que tenía su melliza.

- Porque escuché a nuestros padres hablando. Gracias a Dios que ellos no se dieron cuenta – suspiró aliviada. Luego fijó su mirada en Draco – bueno, hermanito, te dejo para que duermas. Toma – le pasó un frasquito con un líquido color verde oscuro – es para el dolor – sus ojos humedecieron – buenas noches, Draco – y salió rápidamente de allí.

Draco se quedó nuevamente solo en la habitación. De un trago se tomó la poción y su dolor disminuyó considerablemente. Miró hacia la mesa de noche y vio una foto de él y su hermana. Prendió la lámpara, tomó la foto y la miró. La verdad es que se notaba que eran mellizos. Los dos tenían el pelo del mismo color, dorado con ligeros destellos plateados, liso, y sus bocas. Ambas eran muy apetecibles para muchas personas, eran como labios perfectos, labios perfectos para la cara de un hombre y para la cara de una mujer. Pero sus ojos y sus narices eran distintos, aunque no tanto. La nariz de la chica era más chica y respingada, digna de una mujer casi perfecta, mientras que la de él era más larga, digna para un hombre casi perfecto. Y los ojos de ambos eran lo que más relucía entre ambos. Los de él de un gris como el hielo, tal cual cómo se mostraba frente el mundo. Sus hermosos ojos grises siempre tenían la frialdad donde ocultaba todos sus sentimientos, siempre estaban sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, inexpresivos. En cambio los de ella eran plateados y mostraban mucha más calidez y no tenía aquella pared de frialdad, aunque había veces donde la construía y ahí nadie podía ver los sentimientos ni nada en aquellos ojos, aunque la forma era igual en ambos.

Dejó la foto en la mesa y se acostó. Luego de estar unos diez minutos dando vueltas, se quedó profundamente dormido, pero entró en un sueño intranquilo.

-------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana anunciándole la llegada de un nuevo día, un nuevo día que le tendría muchas noticias y sorpresas, y todas muy desagradables.

- Draco – dijo su hermana entrando a la habitación – tenemos que levantarnos.

Draco la miró y se tuvo que aguantar la risa, de verdad que se veía muy chistosa. Tenía el pelo rubio todo desordenado y una cara de sueño que no se la podía.

- Creo que tienes que… emm… mejorar tu aspecto¿no? – dijo con aire casual.

Magdalena lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Mira cómo estamos por casa – le dijo duramente y salió de la habitación para ir a bañarse y arreglarse.

Draco suspiró, se levantó y se metió en el baño. Luego de quince minutos estaba listo para bajar a desayunar. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, que le quedaban sueltos, y una camisa color verde oscuro, la cual la tenía arremangada hasta el codo.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor para tomar el desayuno con aire desanimado. Cuando llegó sus padres ya estaban ahí.

- Draco – le dijo su padre apenas lo vio llegar - ¿no tienes nada que decirme? – lo miró significativamente.

- Lo siento – contestó él.

Su padre sonrió con suficiencia.

- Sabía que tú ibas a ser uno de todas formas, sólo tienes que tener claro que no es malo como dicen todos.

Draco sólo asintió, pensando que sus padres estaban más locos que Voldemort, y eso ya era mucho decir.

En ese momento llegó Magdalena, la cual se había vestido muy bien, para disimular. Tenía una mini color negra, una polera de tiras color celeste, la cual le quedaba algo apretada y las chalas eran color negras, y eran de taco bajo. Su pelo estaba suelto y liso, como siempre, el cual le caía por la espalda como una cortina de seda. Se había echado brillo en sus labios y se había puesto escaso maquillaje en los ojos, color celeste, como la polera.

- Te ves muy bien, hija – le dijo su madre.

- Gracias – le dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa de agradecimiento. Se sentó al lado de Draco y desayunaron en silencio, como siempre, o de vez en cuando hablando sobre cuándo se iban a convertir en esos estúpidos Mortífagos.

Luego del desayuno, cada uno se fue por su lado hasta que, luego de dos horas, tocaron el timbre. Un elfo doméstico abrió la puerta y aparecieron los Parkinson y Zabini. Magdalena y Draco cruzaron una mirada de exasperación y suspiraron, tratando de calmarse y no gritarles, apenas vieron, a sus compañeros de colegio, curso y casa.

Los saludaron a todos con fingida educación y felicidad, hasta que los adultos se fueron al living a hablar, dejando a los cuatro chicos solos. Draco y Magda cambiaron una mirada y ambos se dieron vuelta para irse, pero los otros dos los siguieron. Magda se paró en seco y miró a Draco.

- No sirve, Draco, vamos a tener que hacerlo – le dijo ella.

- Maldita sea – maldijo él. Se miraron.

- Suerte – se dijeron a la vez y se chocaron las manos y luego el puño (típico saludo) y cada uno se fue por su lado y, como pensaban, Pansy se fue con Draco y Blaise se fue con Magdalena.

Luego de estar los dos soportando a los chicos, los llamaron para almorzar. Magda y Draco estaban felices de poder librarse un poco de los chicos. Almorzaron, fingiendo, como siempre, hasta que todos se fueron por su lado, como antes.

Magda estaba muy tranquila caminando hacia la biblioteca, con Blaise, que no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, hasta que él mismo la dio vuelta, tomándola por el brazo y la besó.

Magda abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hasta que reaccionó y le pegó una cachetada que le dio vuelta la cara.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, asqueroso! – le gritó - ¡nunca más¡¿me oíste¡nunca más! – y se fue de allí como un rayo a su habitación, roja por la rabia.

Entró dando un portazo, sacó su baúl y con un movimiento de su varita (tenía 16 años, pero como tenía esa edad, los del Ministerio no se preocupaban tanto como cuando eran más chicos algo inventado por mi… xD es que necesitaba que usara la magia… y tenían que estar en sexto curso) guardó todas sus cosas. Cerró el baúl y lo achicó con un hechizo. Se puso una chaqueta color negra, algo corta (le llegaba hasta la cadera) y en el bolsillo guardó el baúl y en otro la varita. Tomó unos pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero, y se dedicó a escribirle una carta a su hermano. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, dejó la carta encima de la cama y bajó al living. Al llegar vio que estaban todos reunidos.

- Magda, ven aquí, te tenemos una muy buena noticia – le dijo su madre.

Ella se dirigió hacia allí sin mirar a Blaise.

- Bueno, Magda, la noticia es que te vas a casar cuando termines tu último año de Hogwarts. Y Draco también.

Ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Ellos, casarse? Ahora sí que sus padres estaban completamente locos.

- ¿Casarnos? – preguntaron los dos a la vez, mirándose horrorizados.

- Sí, se van a casar. Draco con Pansy y tú con Blaise.

Ahora a los dos les dio nauseas, hasta que la chica reaccionó.

- ¡Yo no me pienso casar! – exclamó - ¡y menos con este intento de hombre y ser humano! – apuntó a Blaise con rabia.

- ¡Magdalena, no digas eso! – exclamó su padre.

La chica explotó.

- ¡Ustedes cállense! – Les gritó - ¡¿por qué nos hacen esto¡¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros que a ustedes les hayan hecho lo mismo¡Yo no me pienso casar y menos con este monstruo! – Apuntó nuevamente a Blaise con el dedo – saben algo – los miró con odio – no saben cuánto me gustaría tener una familia como los Weasley – su padre se paró de un salto, pero ella no se acobardó, es más, le dieron más ganas de hablar – sí, como ellos. Porque el dinero no lo es todo¿saben? Lo único que yo necesitaba de aquí era cariño, amor¡comprensión¿Y qué recibí de eso¡Nada¡No recibí nada! – Los miró – si yo me llego a casar va a ser con el hombre que amo. ¡Jamás en mi vida me casaría con él! – Se arregló un poco el pelo – fue un gusto vivir en esta casa, pero ya me aburrí – se volvió hacia Draco, quien la miraba sorprendido. Le sonrió dulcemente – adiós, Draco, nos vemos en un mes – fulminó al resto con la mirada y se fue, dejando tan sorprendidos a todos que no podían hablar.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy reaccionó, miró a Draco con rabia.

- ¿Tú sabías que iba a pasar esto, Draco? – le preguntó a su hijo.

- No – respondió él que aún miraba la puerta, sorprendido.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió Lucius.

- Sí, padre, estoy seguro – le respondió nuevamente él, sin apartar la mirada de allí. Luego de unos segundos, miró al resto – estoy cansado. Me voy a mi habitación y por favor, que nadie me moleste – y se fue de allí.

Magdalena salió de allí y convirtió un objeto muggle que encontró fuera de su mansión en un traslador para que la llevara a Hogwarts, bueno, a las afueras de Hogwarts. Luego lo tocó y sintió como si le tiraran hacia dentro, con un tirón debajo de su ombligo. Luego de unos segundos se encontró afuera de Hogwarts, frente al portón, pero éste estaba cerrado. Miró a si alrededor, desesperada. Ella sabía que su padre la podía encontrar en cualquier momento, claro que no sabía si la buscaría en Hogwarts. Quizás no. Se acercó a portón y lo intentó abrir con las manos, sin ningún resultado. Usó todo tipo de hechizos, tampoco sirvió. Golpeó el portón con el pie con rabia, haciéndose daño, pero no le importó. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en el portón, y recién allí empezó a llorar. No podía ser más injusta su vida. Sus lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos plateados y los sollozos quebraban el agradable silencio de la tarde, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos al otro lado del portón. Se paró de un salto y miró a través de éste y suspiró aliviada al ver a Hagrid, el guardabosque. Era un semigigante muy simpático, aunque ella, para disimularlo, lo trataba mal, pero no entendía por qué él siempre la trataba tan amablemente, cuando ella siempre lo trataba mal por obligación.

- ¡Hagrid! – gritó ella, llamando la atención del semigigante.

Hagrid miró a su alrededor al escucha su nombre, hasta que vio a la chica afuera del colegio. Le sonrió entre su barba negra que le cubría gran parte de su cara. Se acercó a la chica.

- Señorita Malfoy, que sorpresa¿cómo llegó?

- Eso no importa ahora, Hagrid, necesito tu ayuda, por favor – le dijo ella desesperadamente.

- Claro, dime – le dijo él.

- Necesito que me escondas. Me escapé de casa y sabes cómo son los estúpidos que tengo como padres. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí, en Hogwarts, el mes que queda de vacaciones? – le preguntó con la esperanza en sus ojos, con la esperanza que le dijera que sí.

- Tendríamos que habar con el profesor Dumbledore – dijo Hagrid mientras la miraba con curiosidad - ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó algo preocupado.

- No¿por qué? – mintió ella.

- Tienes lo ojos rojos – le respondió Hagrid.

Magdalena bajó la mirada.

- Te lo voy a contar más tarde¿si? Ahora sólo quiero ver al profesor Dumbledore – le dijo ella en voz baja.

- De acuerdo – dijo el semigigante. Se acercó al portón, sacó una llave y lo abrió. Magdalena lo miró con la boca abierta.

- Y yo como estúpida tirándole un montón de hechizos – dijo en vos baja, haciendo reír a Hagrid.

- Anda con el profesor. Está en su despacho. La contraseña es "sorbete de limón" – le dijo Hagrid.

- Gracias, Hagrid – agradeció ella y le sonrió dulcemente, para luego dirigirse al castillo corriendo, sin darse cuenta que el semigigante le abría la puerta a cuatro personas que acababan de llegar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

listop!

espero que les haya gustado...

se que salio mas la hermana de Draco que Draco, pero en el proximo capitulo van a salir los tres personajes que son principales...

espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews please!!

gracias por leer la historia..

chau!!


	2. Desahogándose

hola!!

aqui esta mi segundo cap..

espero que les guste!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Desahogándose

Draco llegó a su habitación y cerró de un portazo. ¡Su propia hermana lo había dejado solo en aquella estúpida casa! Se dirigió a su cama, pero encima de ésta vio un sobre. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era de su hermana para él. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas.

_Draco:_

_Ya sé que debes de estar muy enojado porque me fui de casa sin siquiera decírtelo. De verdad lo siento mucho, yo te lo hubiera dicho, pero fue algo de improvisto. _

_Todo fue porque el estúpido de Blaise me besó. El pobre debe de tener la marca de mi mano aún marcada en su cara _(Draco sonrió. Ahora que hacía memoria, cuando llegó al living vio que Blaise tenía una marca roja en la mejilla. Pero él trató de ocultarla. Bien merecido se lo tenía)

_No sé dónde voy a ir, quizás vaya a Hogwarts, quién sabe. Pero lo único que te puedo decir es que nos vemos el uno de septiembre sí o sí. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, sí voy a ir a Hogwarts, aunque quede un mes para entrar a clases, espero que el profesor Dumbledore me deje._

_Draco, recuerda tratar de fingir que vas a estar feliz de ser un estúpido Mortífago. Si quieres, cuando estemos los dos en Hogwarts, podemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, no antes sin decirme qué es lo que te van a obligar a hacer. Tenemos que ser espías. Bueno, con todos los años que hemos estado rodeados de Mortífagos, sabemos mucho, quizás esa información sirva. Pero no le voy a decir nada al profesor Dumbledore hasta que tú estés conmigo._

_Recuerda que te quiero mucho, no lo olvides, y perdona de nuevo por haberme ido así. Te lo aclararé mejor cuando nos veamos._

_Tu hermana que te quiere mucho…_

_Magdalena_

_P.D.: por cierto, si veo a cierta castaña con ojos color miel, no tendré ningún problema en decirle que le mandas muuuuuuuuuuchos saludos._

Draco terminó de leer la carta, sonrojado por lo último que había escrito su hermana. Aquella castaña y de ojos miel era una de las razones por las cuales no quería ser un Mortífago. Ella era hija de muggles, por lo tanto, tendría que tarde o temprano matarla si se convertía en uno. Suspiró. Su hermana tenía razón, tenían que decirle todo a Dumbledore, no por nada era el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, aparte del chiflado que estaba en el lado oscuro.

Guardó la carta en su mesa de noche, se estiró en su cama y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido, soñando con cierta castaña.

-------------------------------------

Magdalena entró corriendo al colegio, y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó frente la gárgola que daba al acceso hacia el despacho del director del colegio: Albus Dumbledore. Pronunció la contraseña y la gárgola se movió, dando paso a la escalera de caracol, la cual subió la chica, temblando por los nervios. Se paró al frente de la puerta. Respiró hondo y la tocó.

- Adelante – se escuchó la voz del director.

La chica respiró hondo, nuevamente, y abrió la puerta.

El anciano de pelo y barbas largos, color plateado y los ojos color azul que estaban detrás de unos anteojos de forma de medialuna, la miró sorprendido.

- Señorita Malfoy – le dijo, mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó al frente del director, tímidamente y con algo de vergüenza. Evitó la mirada del sabio anciano.

- ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Yo… bueno… yo… - ella no sabía cómo decirle la verdad – es que yo… - respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse – es que yo le quería pedir algo, señor – dijo al fin.

- La escucho, señorita Malfoy – le dijo amablemente Dumbledore.

- Yo… yo le quería preguntar si me puedo quedar aquí, en Hogwarts, hasta que acaben las vacaciones – le dijo ella tímidamente, aún sin mirar los ojos de su director.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó él, preocupado.

Ella, por primera vez desde que había entrado a la oficina del director, lo miró a los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, señor, me fui de casa – le respondió ella mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales intentó que no cayeron de sus ojos, pero fue imposible – ya no aguantaba más a mis padres, aparte que me quieren obligar a casarme con Blaise Zabini.

Dumbledore la miró detenidamente.

- No tengo ningún problema en que se quede aquí, señorita Malfoy.

- Muchas gracias, señor – le dijo ella secándose las lágrimas - ¿dónde me quedo?

- Venga – dijo él y ambo salieron del despacho del director.

---------------------------------------

Hermione Granger se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un sueño muy raro, pero era un sueño que tenía desde hacía una semana más o menos. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se sentó en la cama. Escondió su rostro en las manos y luego miró a su alrededor. En otra cama había una chica pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió.

Se encontraba en la Madriguera, casa de uno de sus mejores amigos: Ron Weasley. Le gustaba estar ahí, se sentía muy a gusto, aparte que la noche anterior había llegado otro de sus mejores amigos: Harry Potter, aunque claro, se notaba que estaba mal¿cómo iba a estar bien si su padrino, al único que veía cómo padre, lo más cercano a ello y a quién quería mucho, estaba muerto?

Suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Vio que estaba amaneciendo, ya que algunos rayos de sol salían entre las montañas. Sonrió, debían de ser como las seis y media, siete de la mañana.

Se dirigió a su baúl, sacó su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Dejó todo encima de la tasa del baño, dio el agua de la ducha, se desvistió y se metió bajo el agua. Mientras se duchaba, pensaba en el sueño.

Su sueño de trataba de cierto rubio de ojos grises, en el cual él le decía que no seguiría los pasos de sus padres por que la amaba. Hermione sonrió irónicamente al pensar en el sueño. Aún no podía comprender cómo se había enamorado de él, lo único que sabía era que, a pesar de los insultos y todo, lo amaba, pero todo lo que decía en su sueño era… un sueño.

Salió de la ducha, se secó, se vistió y se cepilló el pelo. Salió del baño y bajó hasta llegar al living, donde vio, sorpresivamente, a Harry.

- Harry¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No podía dormir¿y tú? – le respondió él, y a la vez le preguntó de vuelta.

- Lo mismo – le respondió ella sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Hermione lo miró y preguntó, preocupada:

- Harry¿estás bien?

- Sí¿por qué? – respondió Harry sin mirarla.

- Harry, no me mientas – le dijo ella.

- Entonces si sabes que no estoy bien¿para qué preguntas? – le dijo él, pero no lo dijo de mala forma, más bien lo dijo algo angustiado.

- Sí, tienes razón – suspiró ella, y ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, nuevamente.

Luego de una media hora bajó Ron, quien los miró con el ceño fruncido al verlos tan juntos.

- Hola, Ron¿qué tal estás? – lo saludó amablemente Hermione.

- Bien – respondió algo frío.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ron? – preguntó Harry.

- No, no, nada – dijo él, más tranquilo.

- Bueno¿hay que ir a tomar desayuno? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, mi madre ya nos está esperando – respondió Ron.

- Perfecto – dijo Hermione, se levantó y se fue al la cocina.

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente, hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que les dieron una noticia.

- Chicos – dijo el señor Weasley – según el profesor Dumbledore, tienen que ir a un lugar más seguro.

El resto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Dónde, papá? – preguntó Ginny.

- A Hogwarts – respondió él.

El resto lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿A Hogwarts? – repitió Ron y su padre asintió - ¿Y cuándo?

- Hoy mismo – respondió el señor Weasley – en la tarde.

- ¿Hoy? – preguntó Ron.

- ¿En la tarde? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

El señor Weasley los miró unos segundos en silencio, hasta que empezó a responder las preguntas por orden.

- Sí, se van hoy en la tarde porque… bueno… - miró a Harry – la verdad es que eres tú el que tiene que ir a Hogwarts – Harry lo miró sorprendido – pero, conociendo a Ron y Hermione, ellos te querrían acompañar¿no? – Los miró y ambos asintieron de inmediato – entonces ya le avisé al profesor Dumbledore que ustedes van¡ah! Ginny – la chica lo miró – tu también vas a ir, aprovechando que van a estar en Hogwarts. Van a tener un día para poder ir a comprar sus cosas – los miró un momento, en silencio – y bueno – dijo, sobresaltándolos a todos - ¿qué esperan para preparar sus maletas¡se van en unas horas¡muévanse, rápido!

Los cuatro chicos no necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Los cuatro se levantaron y fueron corriendo a ordenar sus baúles.

-----------------------

Magdalena miró su habitación, contenta. La sala se encontraba en el séptimo piso y era muy bonita. Cuando uno entraba, al medio de la sala se encontraba con una chimenea, tres sillones alrededor de ésta y una mesa de centro. A su izquierda, donde había una ventana, se encontraba con una mesa y con cuatro sillas, y a su derecha también había una ventana, y alrededor de ésta, en las paredes de ambos lados, unos muebles llenos de libros, y una estantería más chica para dejar tus propios libros. Detrás de los sillones había una puerta, la cual conducía a un pasillo, con una pequeña ventana al final, y había dos puertas a los lados, de frente, las cuales daba a dos habitaciones, cada una con su baño. Ella había elegido la del lado derecho y se encontró con una habitación muy amplia. La cama estaba al lado de la puerta, apegada a la pared y con un velador al lado izquierdo. Al frente de ella había un ventanal que daba paso a un balcón grande. Al lado del ventanal había un escritorio apegado a la pared con una silla al frente. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta había dos puertas más: una que daba al grande baño y otra al amplio closet.

Ahora Magdalena se encontraba en la cama, mirando a su alrededor contenta. Estaba tan feliz de estar fuera de casa, pero a la vez triste. Sí, triste porque echaría de menos a su hermano. Lo quería mucho y ella era la única que había derretido el hielo de sus ojos y poder ver lo que expresaba cada vez que la veía. Amor, cariño, no por nada eran mellizos, aparte que entre los dos se conocían como la palma de sus manos.

Estuvo unos minutos más allí, pensando, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de la cama y salió por el cuadro de unas bailarinas de ballet que estaban ensayando una coreografía mientras su profesora se las enseñaba. Caminó por los desiertos pasillos del castillo hasta que se encontró en el exterior, camino a una casa que estaba al borde del Bosque Prohibido. Llegó frente la casa y tocó la puerta. El semigigante abrió la puerta, y al verla, sonrió.

- Magdalena, que agradable sorpresa – le dijo él.

La chica le sonrió tímidamente.

- Sí – fue lo único que dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Bueno, pasa – le dijo Hagrid y se hizo u a un lado para que la chica entrara. El hombre la miró con satisfacción – bueno, siéntate – le ofreció una de las grandes sillas que había alrededor de una gran mesa.

- Gracias – dijo ella en un tímido murmullo.

- Bueno – dijo Hagrid luego de unos segundos en silencio – ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

- Bueno, tú me preguntaste a qué se venía mi vista aquí y por qué estaba mal cuando llegué – lo miró – te vengo a decir todo.

- Hagrid la miró, sorprendido, y Magdalena le sonrió dulcemente, para luego empezar a contarle el por qué se escapó de casa, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Hagrid la escuchó en silencio, haciendo de ves en cuando algunos comentarios, pero en el momento preciso. Cuando Magdalena terminó de hablar, Hagrid la miró.

- Me da mucha pena lo que te pasó, Magdalena – le dijo Hagrid – pero pienso que ibas por un mal camino si es que le seguías los pasos a tus padres.

- Sí, gracias a Dios que saqué algo de valentía y escapé de allí, pero lo que me preocupa es Draco – bajó la mirada – lo dejé solo en casa. Quizás qué cosas le estarán haciendo mis padres – dijo en un susurro.

------------------------

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Draco? – le preguntó su padre.

- Sí – respondió él – no sé nada de ella – miró el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo y en el cual estaban saliendo las primeras estrellas – si lo supiera te lo habría dicho, sé lo preocupados que están – mintió el chico.

"_Preocupados"_ – espetó él – _"Jamás estarían preocupados por nosotros, lo único que quieren es que estemos aquí para luego entregarnos al estúpido de Voldemort y así decir que el apellido Malfoy es el más temido de todos porque toda la familia le pertenece a Voldemort"_ – arrugó la frente, haciendo que sus cejas rubias formaran una línea – _"A mí me daría vergüenza"_

- Bueno, cualquier cosa que sepas nos avisas – le dijo su madre y ambos salieron de la habitación del chico.

Draco se estiró en su cama, mirando el techo.

"_Magda tiene razón. Ojalas tuviéramos una familia como los Weasley. La única que me daba amor y cariño es ella, y ahora no está"_ – una lágrima cayó de sus ojos grises, cayendo hasta que se perdió en su pelo rubio – _"espero que esté bien y que me eche de menos tanto como yo a ella"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

fin del segundo cap!!

que les parecio???

espero que les haya gustado...

espero sus reviews!!

chau!!!


	3. Recordando

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada... ¡Gracias por los reviews! Eso me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo y... predón por la demora... ñ.ñ**

**Y bueno... aquí está el tercer capítulo... es bien largo, pero creo que interesante... pero muuy romántico por parte de Magdalena y Harry, pero en el próximo capítulo viene más Draco¡se los prometo!**

**Espero que les guste este cap (que me costó hacerlo, necesitaba estar inspirada xD), y...**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Recordando**

- ¡Hagrid! – exclamó Harry al ver al semigigante en los portones de entrada del colegio.

- ¡Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny! – exclamó él, sacando la mirada de la puerta del castillo y se volvió para abrirles el portón, el cual había cerrado hacía unos pocos minutos.

Harry miró hacia donde miraba Hagrid y le pareció ver un pie mientras se cerraba la puerta. Sacudió su cabeza. Debería ser algo de su imaginación.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – preguntó Hagrid mientras cerraba el portón.

- Bien – respondieron Hermione, Ron y Ginny a la vez.

- ¿Harry? – dijo Hagrid.

- Peores que la de los otros años, y eso ya es mucho decir – dijo el chico secamente como respuesta.

El resto sólo asintió y se dirigieron en silencio hacia el castillo. Entraron y miraron el colegio. Se sentía raro sin los alumnos.

- Deben dirigirse a su Sala Común. La contraseña es _"Tennessee"_ – les dijo Hagrid, quien dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa.

Entre los cuatro se miraron y se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al llegar frente el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, Hermione dijo la contraseña y todos entraron en la sala.

- Bueno, vamos a dejar las cosas y nos reunimos aquí de nuevo¿si? – dijo Ron y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común, se sentaron en los sillones, hablando de cosas sin importancia o jugando Ajedrez Mágico o Snap Explosivo (si se escribe así…: S), hasta que Dobby apareció con una gran sonrisa, y corrió a saludar a Harry.

- ¡Harry Potter, señor! – exclamó el elfo y Harry sonrió.

- Hola, Dobby – saludó él de vuelta.

- Yo vengo a decirles, por orden de Dumbledore, que tienen que ir a comer al Gran comedor.

- De acuerdo, vamos al tiro. Gracias por avisar, Dobby – dijo Harry.

- De nada, Harry Potter, señor – dijo el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia y, chasqueando los dedos, desapareció.

- Bueno, vamos, que me muero de hambre – dijo Ron parándose del sillón.

- De acuerdo, pero esperen un poco, por favor, que voy a buscar algo – dijo Hermione y subió rápidamente por la escalera de las chicas. Luego de cinco minutos bajó con la mochila colgada en el hombro.

- ¿Para qué llevas la mochila, Hermione? – preguntó Ron, atónito.

- ¿Para qué lo crees, Ron? – le dijo ella mientras salían por el retrato – para poder hacer algunos deberes.

- No puedes ser más fanática – murmuró él.

- Bueno, así soy yo, me gusta hacer las cosas rápido y así puedo estar libre el resto de las vacaciones, no como ustedes que están los mejores días haciendo deberes.

Ron la miró como si estuviera viendo lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y fueron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Se siente raro estar en el colegio sin el resto del alumnado – comentó Hermione.

- Sí, muy raro – dijo Harry mirando la mesa de Slytherin, gesto que tenía desde hacía uno a dos años, era algo inconciente.

- Buenas tardes, chicos – dijo la voz del profesor Dumbledore, el cual estaba sentado en su mesa con la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid.

- Buenas tardes, profesor – dijeron ellos.

- ¿Cómo cree que reaccionarán, Dumbledore? – preguntó en un susurro la profesora McGonagall.

- Yo creo que uno bien, dos pésimo y una… creo que bien también – le sonrió.

En ese momento apareció la comida. En la mesa de Gryffindor sólo la punta donde estaban sentado los cuatro chicos apareció la comida, pero bastante para ellos cuatro, claro que no se dieron cuenta que también había aparecido comida en la mesa de Slytherin.

En ese momento la puerta del Gran comedor se volvieron a abrir, dando paso a una chica rubia y de ojos plateados, quien quedó petrificada al ver a los cuatro Gryffindors.

---------------------

Draco se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al escritorio y escribió una carta a su hermana. Salió de la pieza y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban las lechuzas. Entró y empezó a buscar una de color plateado, era fácil verla, ya que era la única de aquel color. Apenas la vio la llamó. La lechuza llegó y se posó en el brazo estirado del chico. Él la saludó y le puso la carta en una pata.

- Se la pasas a Magda¿si? Sólo a ella.

La lechuza le dio un picoteo suave en el dedo y salió por la ventana hacia el cielo y se perdió en al oscuridad de la noche.

Volvió a su habitación y se volvió a estirar en su cama, pensando en al primera vez que vio a la castaña.

--- Flash Back ---

_Draco iba con su hermana y Crabbe y Goyle buscando un compartimiento, cuando en eso choca con alguien._

_- ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! – le gritó._

_- ¡Draco! – exclamó su hermana mientras lo veía de forma reprobatoria. Estiró su mano y ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie, la cual había caído al suelo – me llamo Magdalena._

_- Yo Hermione Granger – respondió la chica levantando la cabeza y dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos marrones, en los cuales Draco que perdió en esos momentos. Hermione se volvió hacia Magdalena – gracias por tu ayuda. Hasta luego – y desapareció por el pasillo._

_- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan… por así decirlo, grosero? – le preguntó su hermana a Draco._

_- ¡Ella chocó conmigo! – exclamó él, saliendo de su ensoñación._

_- Pero tampoco es para que le grites así¡ni siquiera la conoces! – le dio la espalda y se fue._

_- Mujeres – suspiró Draco y la siguió._

--- Fin Flash Back ---

Sonrió al recordar aquel momento. Su hermana siempre lo regañaba por siempre tratar mal a la gente, en cambio ella era amable, aunque con el tiempo tuvo que aprender a guardar esa amabilidad, ternura, dulzura, para no sufrir.

- Ojalas estuvieras aquí, Hermione, ojalas estuvieras, me conocieras y no me odiaras.

--------------

Magdalena estaba en su habitación. Luego de haber hablado con Hagrid y contar algunas cosas de sus vidas y ella de haberse desahogado con él, ahora estaba allí, sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento apareció un elfo domestico.

- Señorita, el profesor Dumbledore dice que vaya a comer al Gran Comedor – le dijo la criatura.

- De acuerdo. Gracias por avisar – dijo ella amablemente y el elfo sólo asintió, para luego desaparecer de allí.

Luego de unos minutos, se levantó de la cama, se acomodó la ropa, se arregló el cabello, y salió de la sala camino al Gran Comedor. Caminó con lentitud por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, los cuales se sentían muy raros sin los alumnos que siempre los recorrían. Posó su mano en la áspera pared y la empezó a deslizar por ella, pensando en todos los años que había pasado allí dentro. Aquellas paredes guardaban tantos secretos, tenían tantos años. Si las paredes pudieran hablar, serían las mejores amigas, ya que nunca mueren y guardarían todo, todo lo que les dirías y todo lo que verían.

Suspiró. Bajó su mirada hasta sus pies, haciendo que su pelo cayera a ambos lados de su cara como una cortina dorada con ligeros destellos plateados, destellos que desprendía gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas de los pasillos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sólo una cayó por su mejilla. Levantó la cabeza nuevamente, sacó la mano de la pared y empezó a caminar con más firmeza hacia el Gran Comedor. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y entró, pero quedó petrificada al ver a cuatro personas en la mesa Gryffindor, pero se sonrojó al ver que la mirada verde esmeralda del niño-que-vivió la miraba sin pestañear, pero él también se sonrojó. A ambos les vino el recuerdo de la última noche de quinto año, la última noche antes de salir de vacaciones.

--- Flash Back ---

Magdalena se encontraba recorriendo el castillo silenciosa y sigilosamente, ya que eran más de las doce de la noche y si la pillaban la castigarían, a pesar que al día siguiente se iba del colegio muy temprano por la mañana.

Iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado a fin de año. Sonrió irónicamente. Su padre estaba en Azkaban y… ¿cómo se sentía ella? Feliz, a pesar que era su padre, se sentía feliz de que al volver a casa y que él no iba a estar, claro que no sabía que luego de unos días él escaparía de allí y la tranquilidad de la casa se iba a perder. Suspiró mientras pateaba con fuerza el piso. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

---

Harry estaba recorriendo el colegio, también pensando en lo que había pasado a fin de año, más específicamente lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia. Las lágrimas golpearon en sus ojos, luchando por salir, y él las dejó salir, perdiendo la batalla de no dejarlas libres, mostró la bandera blanca aquella noche y las dejó salir para que pudieran recorrer su rostro con libertad.

En ese momento chocó con alguien y la persona con la que chocó cayó al suelo, mientras que él logró mantenerse en pie. Miró hacia abajo y vio unos ojos plateados que lo miraban sorprendidos. Dio vuelta la cara para que no viera sus lágrimas.

- Potter¿qué te pasa? – preguntó la chica mientras se ponía en pie y lo miraba, aún sorprendida, pero de la sorpresa su mirada pasó a la preocupación.

- Nada, y no creo que te importe si me pasara algo, Malfoy – le espetó él y pasó por su lado para seguir con su camino, pero ella se lo impidió tomándolo por el brazo, haciendo que él se diera vuelta y quedaran cara a cara.

- Potter – dijo ella suavemente – nadie llora por nada y yo creo que sí me importaría si te viera cómo estás ahora.

- ¿Si? – dijo él irónicamente – ósea que tú estás preocupada por mí ahora¿no?

- Sí – respondió ella, con firmeza – estoy preocupada porque nunca antes te había visto así, cosa que yo esperaba que sucediera mucho antes.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó confundido.

- Potter, yo no sé cómo has podido ser tan fuerte todos estos años. Tú has sufrido mucho, cosa que no mereces. Eres una gran persona, Potter, darías tu vida por todos los magos si fuera necesario. Pero a mí lo que más lata me da, es que no tienes a tus padres y te has enfrentado a muchas cosas en las cuales lo que más necesitabas era el apoyo de ellos – los ojos de Harry brillaron y más lágrimas cayeron de ellos, empapando sus mejillas – y justo lo que veías como a un padre, también se te ha ido – Harry soltó un sollozo apenas audible en el silencio de aquel pasillo – pero aún así tienes fuerzas para pelear, cuando otra persona estaría más derrumbada que tú, hasta caería en depresión y no querría salir de la cama por lo menos por un mes – lo miró – pero tú no, tú sigues adelante, a pesar de que tu alma, tu corazón, todo lo que guarda es odio, dolor, rencor, tristeza, pero lo que más añora es que le llegue un poco de amor, amor por parte de tus padres, amor por la persona que tú más amas en el mundo, sólo amor para no sentir que no tienes por quién vivir.

- No sigas, por favor – susurró él, sabiendo que todas las cosas que decía la chica eran verdad.

Magdalena lo miró y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior para no sollozar, pero sus mejillas estaban empapadas y las lágrimas las seguían empapando. Su corazón se encogió de dolor al verlo así. Casi podía sentir el dolor, la tristeza, desesperación, que sentía él. Sin saber por qué, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, haciendo que él escondiera su cara en su hombro.

Harry se sorprendió por el gesto de la rubia, pero se lo agradeció y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella y lloró en su hombro.

- ¿Por qué a mí? – le preguntó en un susurro ahogado por las lágrimas - ¿por qué? – la abrazó con más fuerzas.

- No lo sé, Potter – le respondió ella mientras le acariciaba su rebelde cabello azabache – nadie elige la vida que tiene – sonrió con pesar – por ejemplo yo. Odio a mi familia que sólo está en la oscuridad y que piensan que con Voldemort van a estar mejor. No se dan cuenta que están por un mal camino, y lo peor es que nos arrastran a Draco y a mí – suspiró – es como si yo no tuviera padres, Potter, puedo imaginar tu vida con los muggles. Yo creo que es lo mismo lo que yo vivo con mis padres.

Harry sólo la abrazó y estuvieron así por unos minutos. Harry se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de la rubia, se sentía protegido, sentía… se sentía… querido, amado. Se sonrojó al pensar eso, pero no se separó.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo y lo vieron iluminarse lentamente. Ambos se separaron de golpe y miraron hacia la luz.

- Vamos a ver si hay unos mugrientos alumnos fuera de la cama¿no es cierto, cariño? – dijo la empalagosa voz del señor Filch, quien le estaba hablando a su gata.

- Mierda – susurró la chica.

Harry la miró. La tomó de la mano y salió corriendo, sintiendo los pasos de Filch detrás de ellos. Harry siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un diminuto armario. Lo abrió, dejó entrar a Magdalena, luego entró él y lo cerró. Sacó su varita y dijo un hechizo. Se quedaron en silencio, claro que ninguno se dio cuenta en la posición en que estaban hasta que pasaron unos cinco minutos.

Harry estaba con las manos apoyadas en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Magdalena, quien tenía sus manos en el pecho del chico y las piernas cruzadas. Se miraron, sonrojados, hasta que Magdalena movió una pierna, pero al moverla, tiró una pierna de Harry hacia atrás y él cayó hacia delante, haciendo que los labios de ambos se juntaran. Los dos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, pero, para sorpresa de ellos, ninguno de los dos se separó, hasta que Harry la agarró por la nuca y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Magdalena sintió la mano de Harry en su nuca y vio que había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar. Ella, luego de cinco segundos, también se dejó llevar, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y enterrando sus dedos en el pelo indomable del chico, desordenándolo más, si eso era posible.

El beso fue dulce, tierno, suave, lleno de sentimientos que los dos ignoraban, porque los sentían desde hacía mucho tiempo, sí, pero los ignoraban, pero… ¿por qué? Porque ellos venían de familias distintas, bandos distintos, los criaron de manera distinta. A ella la criaron para odiarlo, para odiar a la gente con la que él se juntaba, pero no podía, no podía odiarlo, ni tampoco odiar a la gente con la que él se juntaba, no les veía nada de malo, es más, los encontraba muy amables y simpáticos.

Por otro lado, Harry también sabía que tenía que odiarla, era hija de la mano derecha de Voldemort, de uno de los Mortífagos más temidos, pero cada vez que la veía, podía ver que pedía ayuda de manera silenciosa, como si pidiera que la sacaran del lugar en el que estaba, lo veía en sus ojos, pero luego, tan rápido como lo había visto, había desaparecido, así que siempre pensó que era su imaginación, pero ahora no podía creer que la estuviera besando, y lo peor, que lo estuviera disfrutando.

Cuando se les acabó el oxígeno, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, sonrojados. En eso, Harry se acercó y la abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos la delgada y delicada figura de la chica, quien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Harry abrazó con más fuerzas a Magdalena al volver a acordarse de su padrino, y más al acordarse de lo que le había dicho ella, la única que pudo ver lo que él de verdad sentía, la única que pudo ver dentro de su alma, su corazón. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, las cuales empezaron a caer por sus, ahora, sonrojadas mejillas.

Magdalena pudo sentir que Harry había vuelto a llorar, sintió que él temblaba en sus brazos, tratando de ahogar las lágrimas y los sollozos. Se separó apenas unos centímetros de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de él, quitándole, secándole, las lágrimas.

- Harry – lo llamó suavemente, para sorpresa de él. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y le encantaba – si quieres llorar, llora, yo no te voy a juzgar ni nada, tienes derecho a tratar de sacar de alguna forma todo el dolor, la tristeza, que tienes en tu alma, tu corazón.

Harry la miró y la volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez dejó salir su pena, su dolor. Las lágrimas salían violentamente de sus ojos y los sollozos no se paraban de escuchar.

Magdalena lo apegó más a sí al sentir que él había dejado salir su dolor. Podía sentir como temblaba en sus brazos, escuchar sus sollozos, que desgarraban el silencio de la noche, sentir como las lágrimas de él mojaban su túnica, cosa que no le importó.

Luego de estar varios minutos así. Él tratando de calmarse y ella tratando de calmarlo, Harry logró calmarse, pero aún las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, pero de manera suave, como una suave caricia.

- Venga ya, Harry – le dijo ella en un susurro – quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa.

Harry la miró.

- Yo sé cómo me puedes sacar una sonrisa – le dijo él en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, intrigada.

- Así – respondió él, poniendo cada mano en las mejillas de la cara de la chica, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Magdalena quedó impresionada al sentir los labios del chico, nuevamente, en los suyos, pero no lo pensó dos veces y se lo correspondió.

Aquel beso fue más apasionado que el otro y menos tímido. Al separarse, Harry la miró y le sonrió. Magdalena le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Harry.

Magdalena asintió. Harry abrió la puerta y se asomó afuera para ver si estaba Filch, pero no lo vio.

- No está – le dijo a Magda – ven – tendió su mano y la chica la tomó. Ambos salieron del armario y como que despertaron de un sueño. Ambos se soltaron las manos y se miraron, entre confundidos, extrañados, sorprendidos y felices.

- Espero que duermas bien, Harry – le dijo ella – y que pases unas muy buenas vacaciones.

- Lo mismo para ti, Magdalena – le dijo él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, hasta que se acercaron rápidamente y se dieron un último apasionado beso. Al separarse, ambos se miraron, sonrieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, pensando que aquel simple paseo nocturno fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

--- Fin Flash Back ---

Magdalena bajó su mirada y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, la sorprendida mirada de Hermione y las enojadas miradas de los hermanos Weasleys (también tenían un gesto de asco al ver a Magdalena). La chica se sentó en la mesa, quedando de frente a la mesa de Gryffindor, y empezó a comer desanimadamente.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Malfoy aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé – dijo Harry.

- Nos podemos divertir¿no? – dijo Ron.

- ¿A qué te refieres con divertir? – preguntó Harry, temiendo la respuesta.

- Podemos hacerle algo. No sé¿una broma? – sonrió burlonamente.

- Ni lo pienses, Ron – le dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez, serios.

- ¿Desde cuándo les importa lo que le pase a ella¡Vamos¡Es Malfoy! – les dijo Ron, ceñudo.

- Será Malfoy, Ron, pero, si no te diste cuenta, algo le pasa. ¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo aquí si podría estar con su familia y Draco Malfoy? – le dijo Harry – y tú sabes muy bien que ellos son inseparables. No por nada son mellizos.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Ron – no tiene nada que ver. ¡Ellos no tienen sentimientos¿Cómo es que estás pensando que ella está sintiendo algo? – miró hacia la chica y río.

- Todos tenemos sentimientos, Ron – le dijo Harry enojado. Estaba empezando a molestarse con Ron. ¿cómo podía pensar así? Él mismo había visto que ella sí tenía sentimientos, y sabía muy bien por qué ella siempre se mostraba fría, a pesar que ella nunca se lo dijo – la diferencia es que hay personas que no lo demuestran, como los Malfoy.

- Ya, pero… - pero Ron se vio interrumpido por una lechuza plateada.

Hermione la miró, sabiendo de quién era, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Tomó su mochila y sacó un libro de Transformaciones, unos pergaminos, una pluma y tinta, y empezó a hacer su redacción, en la cual le faltaban sólo cinco centímetros para terminarla.

Magdalena vio la lechuza y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquella carta tenía que ser de Draco. Le sacó la carta a la lechuza, le dio algo de su plato para que comiera y empezó a leer la carta.

_Magda:_

_No te preocupes, quizás al principio sí estuve molesto, ya que me dejaste aquí, solo, pero ahora no, ahora estoy tranquilo, a no ser que no estés en Hogwarts, y si no lo está te voy a obligar a regresar a casa y tenerte a escondidas, no me importa las consecuencias._

_¿Y cómo estás? Por favor, explícame cómo llegaste donde estás, y necesito que me confirmes si estás en Hogwarts. Es el único lugar seguro que hay¿me entiendes? Si estás allí no te puedes mover. Ya sé que quizás estés molesta porque te digo esto _("Y no pensaste mal, Draco" – pensó molesta la chica)_, pero es por tu bien. Sabes muy bien que si nuestro padre te encuentra, estés donde estés, no vas a estar viva para contarme de qué "hablaron". _(Magda sonrió con desgana. Su hermano tenía razón. Si no se quedaba ahí, su padre la encontraría y no estaría viva para contarle nada a él. Ni tampoco estaría viva para decirle sus sentimientos a Harry. "¿Pero de qué sentimientos estás hablando?" – Se preguntó – "tú no sientes nada por él¿o sí?" – miró a la esa de Gryffindor y lo vio, pero digamos que estaba algo molesto y sólo hablaba con Granger)

_Bueno, quiero que me cuentes todo, ósea, cómo fue que llegaste hasta donde estás. Recuerda que te quiero mucho…_

_Draco_

Magdalena dejó la carta sobre la mesa y escondió su cara en sus manos. Luego de unos segundos levantó la mirada y la fijó en la pluma, el tintero y los pergaminos que tenía Granger. Tenía que responderle ahora ya a Draco, ya que sabía que debía de tener un colapso nervioso al no saber dónde se encontraba ella.

Decidida, se levantó de la mesa, tomó la carta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y, como esperaba, Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta que ella se acercaba. La quedó mirando y ella le devolvió la mirada. Luego de cinco segundos, ambos la bajaron, sonrojados.

Magdalena suspiró y se paró al lado de Granger.

- Granger – la llamó y la chica levantó la vista de su pergamino para mirarla, sorprendida - ¿me puedes prestar pergamino, pluma y tinta, por favor?

Hermione la miró unos segundos, y luego asintió. Tomó su mochila y sacó otro tintero, otra pluma y más pergamino, y se lo entregó.

- Gracias – le agradeció Magdalena y se sentó unos dos puestos alejada de Harry. Tomó la pluma, la mojó con tinta y empezó a escribirle la carta a su hermano. Al terminar, la dobló y llamó a su lechuza – se la entregas a Draco¿si? Pero sólo a él, mis pa… - Suspiró. Se prometió que nunca más los iba a llamar padres – Lucius y Narcisa no pueden leerla¿si? Si es necesario, muérdelos, sácales un ojo, lo que sea si intentan quitarte la carta, pero no se la entregues – la lechuza le dio un suave picoteo y se fue de allí, camino a la Mansión Malfoy.

Magdalena tomó el pergamino que le sobró, la tinta y la pluma y se lo devolvió a Hermione.

- Gracias, Granger – le agradeció, sonriendo – por cierto – se agachó hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de los oídos de Hermione – Draco te manda muchos saludos – le susurró. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione la miró, sonrojada y bajó su mirada a sus manos, que estaban encima de sus piernas.

- ¿Qué te dijo Malfoy, Hermione? – le preguntó Ron, ceñudo.

- Nada – le dijo ella.

Ron la miró, sin creerse mucho lo que le había dicho, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Bueno, si Malfoy se queda podríamos hacerle algo¿no? – le dijo a sus amigos y hermana, nuevamente, para tratar de convencerlos.

- Sería espectacular – dijo Ginny, riendo.

- ¿Y para qué le quieren hacer algo? – preguntó Harry, molesto.

- Para divertirnos, Harry – le respondió Ron.

- Sí¿para qué más va a ser? – le dijo Ginny mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa, pero Harry sólo los miró más molesto aún.

- ¿Van a estar todo el resto de la comida haciendo un plan para hacerle una broma a Mag… Malfoy? – les preguntó, mientras se decía que cómo la iba a llamar Magdalena al frente de sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que había pasado el último día de colegio de quinto año y tampoco pensaba decírselo. Quizás a Hermione, que sería la que mejor lo entendería y no lo juzgaría, pero Ron… Ron lo mataría por haberse fijado en Malfoy y no en otra persona.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y luego respondieron al mismo tiempo:

- Sí.

Harry los miró unos momentos, enojado.

- Entonces hagan los planes sin mí. Yo no me apunto – les dijo fríamente. Se levantó de la mesa y, para sorpresa de los tres amigos del chico de pelo azabache, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba Magdalena, la cual no se había dado cuenta que Harry se acercaba a ella, ya que tenía su mirada fija en su plato, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado aquel día, y era como si fuesen años – Magda – la llamó Harry suavemente al llegar al frente de la chica.

Magdalena levantó la vista y miró a Harry sorprendida y sonrojada.

- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? – apuntó el asiento que estaba al frente de la rubia. Ella asintió.

- ¿A qué se debe que te vengas a sentar aquí conmigo, Harry? – le preguntó ella, suavemente.

- A que, aparte de que mis amigos estaban hablando de una broma que no me gusta y me tiene molesto, quiero estar contigo – le sonrió tímidamente. Era primera vez que era tan directo, y él generalmente era tímido.

Magdalena lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos. Lo único que querían era besarse, pero al frente de los amigos de Harry no podría pasar, pero también querían estar mirándose a los ojos por el resto de sus vidas, de esos ojos que se habían enamorado sin darse cuenta. Magdalena fue la que rompió el contacto y bajó su mirada, con sus mejillas de un suave color rosa.

Harry la siguió contemplando y la encontró hermosa. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada gacha, y a la vez enredaba su dedo índice de la mano derecha en su pelo color oro, cosa que hacía casa vez que estaba muy nerviosa. Harry miró cada rasgo, grabándolo a fuego en su mente para recordarla para toda su vida. Sus ojos plateados, que tenían un brillo que estaba casi seguro que aparecía cada vez que lo miraban a él. Su nariz, pequeña y respingada, le daba un toque tan… adorable. Y para qué decir sus labios, tan rojos, carnosos, que ya habiéndolos probado sólo tres veces en una noche, era adicto a ellos. Miró la mesa y vio la mano de la chica. Sin poder contenerse, alargó su mano y tomó la mano de la chica y la acarició. Su piel era tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa y blanca como la nieve, a pesar que ahora estaba bronceada, pero no tanto. Aún recordaba cuando él había escuchado, mientras iba camino al aula de Encantamientos, que ella le había dicho a una de sus compañeras que ella no se bronceaba tanto porque, por como era, rubia y blanca, bronceada no se veía bien. Sonrió divertido al recordar aquello, aún con su vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas.

Magdalena sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mano de Harry en la suya y lo miró, pero él tenía su mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas. Recorrió el rostro del chico con la mirada. Su negro pelo azabache y rebelde le daba un toque tan… divertido, como si fuera un niño que no paraba de jugar a la pelota y el viento le desordenaba el pelo y a él no le importaba. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo que nunca antes había visto, y, sin saber por qué, ese brillo le encantaba. Y esos anteojos de montura redonda le daban un toque intelectual y a la vez misterioso, aunque claro, ella siempre se preguntó cómo se vería sin aquellos lentes, pero también sabía que le gustaba cómo se veía con ellos. Y su nariz, larga y recta, perfecta para él. Cuanto le gustaría dar pequeños toque a esa nariz, también juntar la suya con ésa, y ella sabía que podía, pero le gustaría mucho hacerlo libremente. Y esos labios, esos labios finos, delgados, esos labios que le encantaban. En ese momento él sonrió y ella se sintió desfallecer. Esa sonrisa era lo más lindo que había visto en el mundo, sólo por esa sonrisa daría cualquier cosa, dejaría todo por esa sonrisa. Volvió a fijar su mirada en los ojos del chico y él a su vez también la miró. Ella alargó su mano derecha, con la cual había estado jugando con su pelo, y le quitó lenta y suavemente los anteojos a Harry y los dejó sobre la mesa. Miró nuevamente los ojos verdes esmeraldas del chico, esta vez sin una barrera apenas visible para poder verlos, pero aún así podía notar la diferencia. Podía notar más claramente el brillo en los ojos de él, y también podía ver más claramente el color de sus ojos.

- Harry – le susurró mientras le sacaba un mechón de su cabello negro que había caído por sus ojos – me encantan tus ojos¿lo sabías? – Harry se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, un movimiento apenas visible – son hermosos. Verdes esmeraldas – le sonrió tímidamente mientras sentía que ahora estaba toda roja.

- Los tuyos lo son más – le susurró él, sonrojado también.

- Bueno, Harry – le dijo ella, apartando sus manos de la cara y la mano de Harry, recobrando la compostura – tengo que comer – lo miró - ¿comiste? – él negó con la cabeza – entonces te invito a comer aquí.

Harry sonrió divertido, y asintió. Tomó un plato y empezó a servirse la comida que había allí, mientras hablaba animadamente con la chica, aunque, a pesar de todo, no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de que ella tenía un aire de tristeza, pero decidió preguntarle en otro momento.

----------

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a Harry? – preguntó Ron, confundido – ósea… ¡mírenlos! – todos miraron a la mesa de Slytherin y vieron que Harry y Magdalena se miraban en silencio, hasta que Harry le tomó la mano.

- ¡¿Qué hace Harry tomándole la mano a Malfoy?! – exclamó Ginny, roja hasta las puntas por la rabia.

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? – preguntó Hermione. Ella ya intuía desde hacía tiempo que algo había allí, bueno, que ellos sentían algo entre ellos, parece que al fin se habían dado cuenta.

- ¡Es Malfoy, Hermione! – exclamaron ambos pelirrojos.

- Y puede que, tanto Draco como Magdalena, pueden estar actuando, tal cual como Harry dijo¿no? – les dijo Hermione calmadamente mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

- Por favor, Hermione – dijo Ginny – ¡ellos no tienen corazón! – exclamó.

- Bueno, por lo que puedo ver, estás muy equivocada – apuntó hacia ambos chicos, los cuales estaban sonriendo y, por lo menos Hermione, pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos.

- ¡Pero es Malfoy! – exclamó Ginny, mirando furiosa la escena.

- Por lo visto, ninguno de ustedes dos sabe ver cuándo uno… - se interrumpió ella misma, sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Ósea, lo sabía, pero no podía decírselo a ambos pelirrojos. Matarían a Harry y a Magdalena.

- ¿Cuándo uno…? – dijo Ron, incitándola a que siguiera hablando.

- Olvídenlo – dijo luego de estar unos minutos en silencio – no lo entenderían – los miró duramente – me voy a la Sala Común – se paró de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor.

----------------

- Por lo visto el señor Potter y la señorita Malfoy se llevan muy bien – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirando la mesa de Slytherin.

- Yo sabía que él iba a reaccionar bien – dijo Dumbledore, sonriente.

- Pero también puede ver que los hermanos Weasleys no se lo tomaron bien – añadió McGonagall, mirando la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ambos hermanos estaban tan rojos como su cabello por la rabia, estaban a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

- No – suspiró Dumbledore – pero en eso no puedo hacer nada. Lo único que sé, es que Harry será una muy buena influencia para la señorita Malfoy.

- Y ojalas que ella le abra las ojos al señor Draco Malfoy – le dijo la profesora.

- Creo que ya lo hizo – susurró Dumbledore, mirando distraídamente a la pareja que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin.

------------

- Harry – dijo Magdalena – bueno, yo me voy a acostar. Estoy algo cansada – le sonrió.

Harry la miró tan intensamente que ella tuvo que bajar su mirada, sonrojada, ya que aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas la intimidaban demasiado. Luego él le sonrió.

- Claro, yo creo que también me iré a acostar. También estoy algo cansado.

Ambos se miraron unos cinco segundos. Luego Magdalena se puso de pie, Harry también, y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor bajo las atentas miradas de los hermanos Weasleys.

- ¿Te estás quedando en tu Sala Común? – preguntó Harry mientras subían la escalera.

- No – respondió ella, sonriente. Le gustaba estar cerca de Harry – estoy en una sala del séptimo piso.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry y ella asintió – entonces vamos al mismo lado – sonrió divertido.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, extrañada.

- Porque la Sala Común de Gryffindor está en el séptimo piso – respondió él. Pero luego la miró serio – pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

- Claro que no – le dijo ella – la de nosotros queda en las mazmorras.

- Debe dar frío¿o no? – dijo él.

- No. La verdad es que, gracias a Dios, siempre está prendido el fuego – río divertida.

Harry la miró y sonrió. Aquella risa era como una melodía, la mejor de todas._"Ojalas_ _pudiera escuchar siempre esa risa tan hermosa"_ – pensó mientras la seguía mirando. En eso ella lo miró y él se sonrojó, y esta vez fue él quien bajó la mirada, haciendo que algunos de sus rebeldes mechones azabaches cayeran sobre sus ojos, y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del jean negro que traía puesto.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, el aroma que desprendía su compañero los atontaba, pero aún así podían seguir caminando firmemente. Al fin llegaron frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, pero Magdalena pasó de largo, cuando, luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba con ella. Se volteó y vio que él la miraba y a la vez miraba el cuadro. Ella entendió de inmediato que aquel cuadro era la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry se acercó a ella lentamente.

- ¿Te acompaño a tu sala? – le preguntó tímidamente.

Magdalena lo miró sonriendo. Harry era tan… no sabía cómo decirlo, pero de un momento a otro se volvía tímido.

- Claro, por qué no – le respondió ella y Harry sonrió.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron frente el cuadro de las bailarinas de ballet. Magdalena dijo la contraseña y entró. Harry fue tras ella, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó – vaya sala¿no?

- Sí, es muy linda – opinó ella – me siento muy a gusto aquí, mejor que en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Harry la miró y le sonrió. Ambos se miraron en silencio, perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que Harry carraspeó y miró el suelo.

- Bueno yo… yo me voy a mi Sala Común, los chicos me deben de estar esperando.

- Claro – susurró ella – bueno, nos vemos mañana¿no? – lo miró con esperanza.

- Claro – sonrió - ¿por qué no?

Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Hasta luego – murmuró, sonrojada, y se fue a su habitación.

Harry se tocó donde le había besado la chica y sonrió. Suspiró y salió de la sala rumbo a su Sala Común.

----------

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor. La verdad es que estaba molesta por la actitud de sus amigos. ¿Qué tanto tenía que Harry hablara con Magdalena Malfoy? Bueno, era verdad que se odiaban, pero, al parecer, algo había pasado allí, algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada, pero pronto lo estaría.

Aunque también salió de allí para pensar lo que le había dicho Magdalena Malfoy: _"Draco te manda muchos saludos"_. Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¡Por favor¡Él la odiaba¡Siempre la llamaba sangre sucia¿Cómo le iba a mandar saludos?

Suspiró mientras entraba a la Sala Común y se sentaba en un sillón frente la chimenea.

_"Te dijiste, Hermione, que no ibas a pensar más en él"_ – se reprendió la chica – _"no te conviene, él siempre te trata mal"_ – suspiró resignada – _"pero hay que admitir que tiene un cuerpo hermosos, y sus ojos… ¡uf!"_ – abrió su mochila y sacó un libro. Prefería leer que acordarse de él, que era, por así decirlo, su amor platónico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que bueno... n.n**

**¡Dejen Reviews, please!**

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **

**"Encuentro en el Callejón Diagon"**

**¡Ese cap sí que va a estar interesante! (o eso espero, aún no lo empiezo, pero tengo la idea en mi cabecita y no se ve mal el cap)**

**¡Chau!**


	4. Nota Autora

**Nota Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien…

Bueno… mi "nota autora" es para anunciarles que me voy a demorar en subir los siguientes capítulos porque el lunes 5 de marzo (ósea mañana) entro al colegio y me tengo que dedicar 100 a él, si me queda tiempo libre (cosa que la primera semana estoy segura y quizás la segunda también) voy a seguir escribiendo los capítulos y los subo.

Disculpen si es que se molestan porque me voy a demorar, pero saben que los estudios van primero.

¡Cuídense!

¡Chao!


End file.
